


《四字奶狗养成日记》上

by Sheewater



Category: CCTV - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheewater/pseuds/Sheewater
Summary: 收录的是弟弟的两个第一次，先 撒尼 再 尼撒 的养成PWP设定是理想社会，两人在09年开心辞典那句小撒撒之后开始交往。第一篇是撒尼时间是2009年。是在撒老师的单人公寓里，是组织专门给给弟弟点的道具，然后又附加了捆绑，放置play，dirty talk 。第二篇尼撒时间是2019年。是在两人同居的大公寓，被称为家的地方。（还没开始动笔）在一起已经10年，同居，已公开出柜。可以和之前的某个姐妹写的【尼撒】《小甜饼》一起食用，算是这个平行世界设定的补充。火箭快车，要系好安全带的！！有点OOC轻喷！不要上升真人，不能接受就直接打叉关闭页面好吗？！！！看文啊，最重要的就是开心啊！
Relationships: 撒/尼
Kudos: 5





	《四字奶狗养成日记》上

2009年某个夏末的夜晚

“唔...啊哈...啊...”

难耐而细碎的喘息声从撒贝宁半掩着门的卧室里传出，床头柜上温暖的橘光打在男孩匀称矫健诱人的肉体上。

床上的人面部朝下微微侧躺在混乱的床单中，双手被一条深蓝色的领带紧紧的束缚在头顶上，没有来得及脱下的白色T恤被撩起到腋下，和身下深灰色的床单一起皱成一团。

紧实的胸肌上带着数不清新鲜的牙印和还有没擦干的水珠和薄汗在随着主人剧烈的呼吸缓慢滑动着，滑过肚脐眼，滑过敏感的侧腰，滴在床单上。

下身的休闲沙滩裤和纯白色内裤早已不翼而飞，男孩前面的粉色阴茎的高高地在燥热的空气中颤栗，各种透明的液体不受控制的从顶端的小孔涌出，随着柱身又向下滑落。

身后则是一根尺寸不小的黑色按摩棒，正在努力嗡嗡嗡地完成它最大功率的任务。好看的臀半上泛着一圈由润滑剂和汗水混合出的水光，双手被紧紧的束缚，粉嫩的小穴只能又紧又深地绞着这个被强硬地塞进来在体内疯狂肆虐的玩具。

“呜啊...啊...”

男孩颤抖的感受着从前端瞬间疯狂涌出微凉的前列腺液，达到了今晚第一次高潮，当然也是他人生中的第一个前列腺高潮。

大腿和膝盖不自觉地撑开抵着混乱的床单，想要找到能支撑因为持续和激烈的快感带来的令人恐惧的失重感，常年不见光白嫩的脚趾也因为这种前所未有的快感紧紧地蜷缩起来扒拉着可怜的床单。

高潮过后脑子稍微清晰了一点，但身后的玩具并没有停下来的意思，依旧马力全开兴奋地跳跃着。

尼格买提巴眨了一下因为高潮带出的生理性的泪水，试图让自己清醒一点，然而金色的小水珠没有从眼角划走，反而闪亮闪亮的挂在男孩长又翘的眼睫毛上，打湿了上下的眼睫毛。

身后的玩具继续嗡嗡嗡地刷着存在感，似乎又被绞入了更深的地方，男孩呜咽着努力回忆十分钟前到底发生了什么。

嗯，撒贝宁说要送他一个玩具。

和这位闪闪发光的一套小王子前辈交往也有半年了，今天终于获得了去前辈家里吃饭做客的邀请，而且俗话说要抓住一个男人得先抓住他的胃。

于是，天真的尼格买提小朋友心里想着这句俗语眼睛发光地疯狂点头答应，完全没有注意到靠着休息室的门框发出邀请的撒姓前辈为他爽快的答应而略微吃惊挑起的眉毛和意义不明上扬的嘴角。

愉快的晚饭和留宿的邀请顺理成章，当男孩穿着干净的纯白色T恤，带着撒贝宁家柠檬味的沐浴露和清爽的水汽从浴室里出来的时候，这位撒姓前辈觉得自己心跳慢了一拍。

然后是温热的唇贴了上来，终究是大了七岁的前辈，撒贝宁饶有技巧地托住了男孩的后脑勺加深了这个吻。舌头富有侵略性的舔过上颚舔过牙龈，即使不是第一次和撒贝宁接吻但男孩还是依旧生涩地回应着，脖子耳垂和脸颊也渐渐染上粉色。

短暂分开换气喘息的瞬间，被狠狠地推到了床铺上，舌头被拐进前辈那张名嘴里，吮吸交缠出微弱的快感爬上神经中枢。再次分开时拖出了两条银色的细丝，双手已经被那条深蓝色的领带缠得严严实实。

迷茫中床头的小灯被打开，照着撒贝宁拉开床头柜翻找东西那张笑似非笑帅气的侧脸。

一堆令人脸红心跳的东西被随意的扔在床边，然后又是一阵令人窒息饱含爱意的亲吻，玩具被连哄带骗地塞入小穴，回过神就看见前辈放下遥控器转身去了浴室。

疯狂的快感又把意识冲散，尼格买提本能的磨蹭着床单想要缓解得不到爱抚的阴茎胀痛的不适感，越来越多的透明液体从粉色的小孔流出，打湿了床单，灰色的床单变成更深的黑色。

射过一次的身体更加敏感，很快又要达到新的一轮高潮。始终没有得到抚摸的阴茎充血变成了暗红色，刚刚被他撒哥疼爱过的乳头现在也更加兴奋的挺立着。

身体再次剧烈的颤抖起来，比刚刚更加强烈的快感迅速的爬上紧绷着的后腰，脆弱的后颈，让后直冲大脑皮层。

眼泪和呻吟无法控制地划破焦躁的空气，变深色的床单上又多了一些零星的白色液体，恰似抽象油画里银河星空。

那种无力又猛烈的失重感让男孩持续颤抖着，眼泪和汗水又再次混合从下巴滴落。

高潮过后又是无尽的虚脱感，和床单的摩擦都让人觉得太超过。和床单摩擦的阴茎也肿胀的生疼，可怜兮兮继续吐出透明的液体。

初识快感的男孩觉得自己从来没有这么疲惫，但身后的按摩棒依旧敬职业敬业的工作，无助和委屈的眼泪大颗大颗的坠入床单。

尼格买提带着哭腔无力的想要叫唤撒贝宁的名字，但是一张嘴大脑就已经不受控的转换为软糯的呻吟。

从来没有如此这般渴望这个男人出现在视线里。

浴室的门终于打开了，裸着上身挂着毛巾擦着头发的撒贝宁推开卧室的门。

听到靠近的脚步声尼格买提下意识的抖了一下，带着哭腔的声音又在卧室里响起

“呜哥...我不行了呜...”

“你...你把它拿出去啊....”

“真的不行了...哈啊！”

撒贝宁看着自己床铺上眼神迷离头发乱糟糟几乎全裸的粉色男孩咽了一下口水，走近一点看到的是湿了一片的床单和依旧不停紧紧收缩着的粉色小穴，原本就兴奋的下体开始充血。

感觉撒贝宁许久没有反应，火热的目光始终在自己身上扫视，羞耻感也爬上心头。尼格买提巴眨着湿漉漉的眼睛，又软软的喊了一声哥。

像极那些受伤的委屈的动物。

撒贝宁低笑着靠近有些狼狈的男孩，抹去男孩肉肉的脸上的泪水，凑近男孩红的滴血的耳朵用比平常录节目还要低沉的声音说

“什么不行？是爽到不行了吧？”

眼前的男孩肉眼可见的抖了一下，像小动物一样呜咽了起来嘴里模糊不清地嚷嚷着不是，撒贝宁调笑着张嘴扯咬着男孩快要燃烧起来的耳朵。

湿漉漉的水汽和自己身上一样专属于撒贝宁的柠檬味的沐浴露让尼格买提稍微清醒了一点，感觉到撒贝宁翻身跨上床铺，跨做在了自己身后。

一只手绕到了胸前，提起之前已经被蹂躏得红肿的乳头又放下，极为色情的拉扯揉搓。

身后的按摩棒也传来一个明显的力道，撒贝宁把它抽出去又捅进来贴着敏感的内壁研磨着前列腺，一次比一次用力。

尼格买提有些崩溃的哭了起来，身体止不住的颤抖

“唔呜呜哥...不行...真的不行哈啊！哥...啊太...太刺激了呜！”

平常有注意锻炼的好看的肩胛骨上冒着细细的汗，在快感下好看的上下活动着。

撒贝宁俯身去亲吻那些细汗，衔着男孩脆弱的后颈肉用牙齿细细的研磨。

尼格买提敏感的仰头缩着脖子又达到了高潮，过于刺激的快感冲上头顶尼格买提张着嘴巴连声音都发不出来，只有眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的顺着下巴喉结滴落到床铺上。

缓了好一会儿各种崩溃的带哭腔的呜咽和抽泣才从身下传来，整个人都一抽一抽的抽搐着。

撒贝宁抽出黑色的按摩棒随意的丢到床脚，从杂乱的床单中找出安全套和已经用上了半瓶的润滑剂。

虽然动作上看似简单粗暴甚至有些残忍的像在欺负天真可爱的四字弟弟，但这些都是撒贝宁为弟弟的第一次耐心的做足了润滑和扩张花费的心思。

恩，他还是很担心和心疼尼格买提会受伤的。当然，有一说一，也想把这个可爱的小奶够欺负得再狠一点，哭着喊妈妈要回家的那种。

戴好安全套又往手上倒了好多的润滑剂，手指再次探向尼格买提粉嫩的小穴，再做一次最后的扩张。

意识渐渐回笼，尼格买提偏过头发红的眼角湿漉漉的眼睛巴眨巴眨的，看起来委屈到不行，已经开始沙哑的嗓子又低低的喊了一声哥。

撒贝宁头也不抬的回应了一个嗯，双手在紧实好看臀瓣上色情的又揉搓又拉扯。

见撒姓前辈依旧没有想要放过自己的意思尼格买提红着眼睛打了一个冷颤，他不敢想象自己接下来将要还要面对什么，这场性爱稀里糊涂的就开始了。

虽然确实是...挺爽的。

温热的比按摩棒还要大一点的阴茎抵上了穴口，被束缚的双手紧紧的拽着床单，也不知道撒哥什么时候才给他解开，他也不敢问嘤嘤嘤。

撒贝宁提起尼格买提已经软成泥的腰一寸一寸的进入四字弟弟，凸起的前列腺还是格外的明显，撒贝宁稍微用力碾了过去，身下的人呜呜了几声，涨红的脖子和耳朵在背后看格外的明显。

有先前按摩棒的扩张阴茎还是很顺利的没入小穴，尼格买提微微颤抖的感受被他撒哥一点一点填满的感觉。

撒贝宁这时才想起来害怕自己蓄谋已久的计划把尼格买提吓跑被他用随手扯过的领带捆起手的弟弟，连忙解开揉了揉被勒出印子好看的双手。

然后还是心疼的掰过男孩的头给了个安慰的亲亲，尼格买提眼神躲闪着，红红的眼角乱糟糟的头发像落水的小奶狗一样湿漉漉的弱弱的说了一句

“哥...你轻点...我...我怕疼...”

啪！

名为理智和道德的线在撒贝宁脑里瞬间炸开，心里无奈的想着这初尝性事的倒霉孩子对做爱的无知。

这个时候谁还轻点谁就不是男人了。

身下马上大开大合浅出深入的操干起来，在你哥这从来不会有疼字，只有爽和更爽。

和按摩棒不一样刺激的快感一阵阵地传上大脑，撒贝宁架着他18+大刀差不多全部退出只留个头在里面的又重重地一口气全部没入，每一次都狠狠地碾过尼格买提的前列腺。

精准直接的刺激日得男孩每一下都要弹起来，双手不自觉的往前爬了一点本能的躲避过于强烈的刺激。

撒贝宁轻笑一声，扯着男孩软软的胯又往自己这边拉回来一些，后入的姿势又让阴茎更深更紧的贴着男孩的臀瓣操到更深的地方。

跨和臀瓣撞击出有节奏的啪啪声，过多的润滑剂被打成一圈圈的泡沫噗叽噗叽发出声音，然后顺着男孩的大腿滑下来，被撞红的臀尖泛着都是bulinbulin的水光。

平日在演播厅里活力可爱又有点羞涩的三套新人现在被他一直仰望的一套前辈按在床上提着胯，日得眼神迷离，眼泪鼻涕混着汗水，前列腺液混着润滑剂打湿了前辈家一大半的床单。

细碎的呻吟呜咽和喘息里完全看不出往日的活力，只剩疲惫沙哑和被初次开发的娇羞和可爱。

撒贝宁俯身再次亲吻男孩好看的蝴蝶骨，企图也在上面留下属于自己的专属标记。

意识从一开始就没有真正回到过脑子里，好在撒姓前辈不是吝啬亲吻和身体接触的人，被日狠的时候尼格买提会颤抖地攀上撒贝宁提着自己胯的手，嘴里会乱七八糟的含着哥，撒哥，撒老师轻点轻点，太深了。

当然这个时候他会分一只手去握住尼格买提紧紧拽着床单的手，和他十指相扣。

然后，坏笑着更加用力地肏干男孩，狠狠的撞过男孩的前列腺，让他呜咽着马上又达到了高潮，大腿颤抖的无法继续直立。

肉肉的四字弟弟不管是拥抱亲吻还是做爱都是一副人畜无害任人宰割的样子，撒贝宁坏心眼的想着。

等待身下的人过了不应期又继续肏干了起来，然后咬上四字弟弟的耳朵

小尼你说大家看到你这副淫乱的样子会有什么反应？”

低沉的声音也因为缺水沙哑了起来

“三套的向日葵新人其实喜欢紧紧地绞着比他大七岁的法治节目主持人的阴茎然后哭哭唧唧的求饶，那些暗恋你的场务小姐姐肯定会超级失望吧。”

“等到时候大裤衩建好了我们在某个有巨大的落地窗的角落对着全北京的人做爱怎么样？”

不过一想到尼格买提每次出现在演播厅那些场务小姐姐看他的眼神，身下的动作又不自觉的粗暴起来。

看遍了世间的真善美丑与恶，人心的冷与暖真与假，唯有眼前的这株向日葵最能拨弄他的心弦。他生于充满阳光没有黑暗的土地，无论狂风还是暴雨，都挺着身子且永远相信阳光一定会再次照耀大地。

其实他可以选择任何人做他的太阳，但他居然选择了我，那么就只要看着我一个人就好了，我永远做你的太阳你永远做我的向日葵吧。

想要永远的占据这个软软肉肉的男孩啊。

“唔...哥...我想抱着你...啊...”

思绪被糯糯的声音拉了回来，尼格买提明明已经无法对焦的双眼却努力的转头找着自己，撒贝宁亲亲地啾了一下男孩的额头退了出来，让男孩翻了一个身，折起膝盖又肏进去了。

尼格买提紧紧地环着他撒哥的脖子，抬起头又要索吻，细碎的呻吟在换气的时候又悄悄跑出来，卷翘的新疆特产睫毛总是痒痒的扫过自己的脸，此时的四字弟弟全身上下都是粉粉的。

撒贝宁伸手去撸动被冷落了差不多一个晚上的小尼格买提，精液前列腺液润滑剂和其他什么乱七八糟的液体都惨兮兮的挂在柱身上，身上能被种上草莓的地方都印上了深深的要渗血的牙印，小腹也是泛着各种胶质的水光，和着下身三浅一深的贯穿继续发出小奶狗一样呜呜嗯嗯的娇喘。

嗯，这才是有被好好疼爱过的样子。

“爽不爽？”撒贝宁笑得嘴角都合不拢，用自己的鼻子贴着尼格买提的鼻子用低沉的气音问他。

棕色的瞳孔还带着着薄薄的水汽，眼睫毛还是湿漉漉的显然还沉浸在前后一起刺激的快感里，好一会才反应过来撒贝宁说了什么。

“唔...爽啊...”无法对焦的眼睛下意识的回应了一个灿烂的笑容，主动凑近撒贝宁又交换了一个吻，撒贝宁觉得血液又在往身下冲了，吞了口口水加快了速度。

最后尼格买提抱紧撒贝宁哭哭唧唧抽搐着勉强的射出了最后的一点精液，两人一起达到了高潮。

第二天

尼格买提居然早早的起床还准备好了早餐，撒贝宁疲惫看着一桌丰盛的早餐和一直红着脸低着头却神清气爽的尼格买提，拿牛奶的手微微颤抖，嗯年轻果然是年轻人。

满满一桌早餐始终只有自己在吃，穿白色T恤的大男孩不知道为什么一直低着头抱着自己面前那边牛奶，躲着自己的目光。

大概是害羞吧。

“下次还来我家吗？”

“...来。”

“真的喜欢我吗？”

“唔！...超喜欢。”

“喜欢和我做爱吗？”

“！！！”

......

“喜欢...！”

肉肉的耳垂又开始变得红红的，然而男孩始终还是没有抬头。

撒贝宁叹了一口气，放下手中的杯子，一脸严肃的说

“其实小饼干还不够甜。”

一直低着头的男孩突然抬起了头，“啊！我明明放了很多很多很多的糖了！”

撒贝宁伸长手臂跨过平常都只有自己一个吃饭的小餐桌，隔着餐桌扶着男孩的后颈来了一个舌吻。

“你更甜一些。”

“所以为什么放了这么多糖？糖不要钱是吗？”

这一次男孩直视着撒贝宁的眼睛，那个有灿烂的金色叶片的向日葵望着他的太阳，眼睛还是那么闪亮闪亮的。

“因为我一直在想你啊，哥。”

TBC


End file.
